Powerful video digital signal processors (DSPs) such as the Texas Instruments TMS320C6000 family are often used in High Definition (HD) video systems. A single DSP processes a high resolution, high quality video image. Processors of this type have the capability to process multiple video streams of a lower resolution or quality. However, DSPs of this type often lack sufficient input/output resources input and output multiple data streams. It is typical for DSPs of this type to include one or a few HD video inputs and outputs.